Seven One Shots in Seven Days
by Amydali86
Summary: A series of one shots written for the Seven One Hour One shots in Seven Days.
1. Seven Minutes in Heaven SERENA DARIEN

Author's note: Hey everyone. This is a one shot fic written for One Hour Challenges

Disclaimer: I refuse to admit to owning Sailor Moon in case I get sued.

Title: Seven Minutes in Heaven 1/1

Author:Amydali86

Email: in profile

URL: amybrobst DOT Livejournal dot com

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Serena and Darien end up in a closet together during a game of the oh-so-popular Seven Minutes in Heaven  
Couple: Serena and Darien  
Chapters: 1  
Series: nope  
Multi Part: nope  
Completed: yes  
Year Completed: 2008  
One Hour Challenge's ##674  
"You have approximately three minutes to persuade me not to  
kiss you. And it had better be a very good reason...but I am open to  
any form of distraction you would like to attempt."

* * *

"Darien Shields," several girls gasped and whispers started as Rita read off the name from a slip of paper drawn from a hat, "and Serena Tsukino." the dark haired young man glanced at the blond across the room. She was staring in horror at him, and he grimaced back at her, hiding his deeper feelings. Rita waved them over, and pointed them to the walk- in closet next to the front door. Serena and Darien went in and Rita smirked at them, and shut the door.

"Oh great," Darien heard Serena whisper, and he groaned. It was his dream to be with this girl and yet every time they talked they ended up arguing. He remained silent, thinking and he reached over her shoulder and instinctively she stiffened, but he was just reaching for the light switch behind her. He flicked it on and a dim light filled the five by five room.

"So, how's school?" Darien asked, and winced when he heard the smirk in his voice.

"Fine," she half-growled, already angry with him.

"Fail any tests?" he asked, hating himself as he taunted her. He received a glare, and the silent treatment. Serena sighed and Darien glanced at his watch, saying, "Five more minutes." More silence. Then Darien said, "Look I like you a lot, and I have trouble expressing my emotions. So I am gonna kiss you instead and you have approximately three minutes to persuade me not to kiss you. And it had better be a very good reason...but I am open to any form of distraction you would like to attempt."

She gaped at him in shock, not believing her ears, then stuttering, "ummm, D-"

'Too late." not even giving her thirty seconds he bent down and scooped her close to him in his chest. He felt her stiffen at his actions, but could not find it in himself to care. He covered her lips with his own, tasting her chocolate sweetened breath. They seemed to melt into each other, her arms slipping around his neck, and hanging limply on his shoulders.

Darien dimly heard the door behind him open, and gasps of shock. Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth away from Serena's and focused on the group of people behind them- it was Rita and Andrew, as well as Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina. They gaped at them, and Rita and Andrew smirked at Darien.

"Your time is up," Andrew announced. Darien looked at his watch and sighed- time flies when you're kissing.

_________________________________________

Pretty Please review


	2. The Santa Secret Serena and Darien

Title: The Santa SecretAuthor: Amydali86Rating: NC-17+

Email:  
URL: .com

Summary: The girls and Andrew plot to get Darien and Serena together. But Darien and Serena have a secret

Couple: Serena and Darien

Chapters: 1/1

Series: Nope

Multi Part: Nope

Completed: Yes

Year Completed: 2008

One Hour Challenge's 95:

Scene: Your couple end up with each other as their 'Secret Santa'.

___________________________________

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: This One Hour one shot took more liked 2 hours, but I enjoyed writing it.I also borrowed Jade-eye's Asanuma, however, he will not be matched with Rei, but with Mina. I will also bring in Ken, Greg, and Chad.

__________________________________

"Serena," Rei said, then looked at her blonde friend when she received no reply, "Serena!"

"What?" Serena started out of her daze and turned her face towards the fire seer. They were at the mall and Serena has just seen the most amazing outfit. She was trying to image herself in it, and had just resolved to ask her parents for it for Christmas when she got home.

"Lita, Ami, and I are going meeting Andrew to help plan for the arcade's Christmas party. Do you want to come with us?"

"No," Serena frowned briefly, then faked a smile, "Mom wants me to meet her at the grocery store so that I can help carry home the bags."

"Okay. We'll see you later," Lita waved, and led the way to the arcade, while Serena gazed at them in confusion. When they disappeared around the corner, Serena ran towards an apartment building, not towards the supermarket. She got on an elevator and as soon as the elevator beeped, reaching her destination floor, she hastened to the door and knocked. She was greeted by tall, lanky dark haired man who smiled at the young woman in his line of sight. He pulled her in by the hand and shut the door, pulling her towards the sofa. He sat down and tugging hard, made her land in his lap. He caught her head in his hand and pulled her head gently towards him. Catching her bottom lip in between his, he ran his hand through one of her pigtails. They had long ago discovered their attraction to one another, but hid it from their friends. They fought in public and were lovers in private. As they shared another deep kiss, Darien loosened both of her hairbuns, letting her long hair fall. She tipped her head back and he traced his lip along her jaw lines to her ear, laving the lobe, and she moaned in pleasure.

"How long?" he murmured his breath warm against the skin of her neck and ear.

"An hour," she whispered back, bringing his mouth back to hers, reinitiating their kiss. She felt his lips open and slid her tongue into his mouth, teasing him by rubbing her tongue along his teeth and tongue. He groaned, enjoying her ministrations and ran his fingers through her long hair. They kissed and then pulled away, each gasping as they stared at each other.

"This is a bad idea," he said pulling her shirt up and cupping her waist in his hands, running his palms up her sides. She leaned back, reveling in his touch, her eyes begging for more. This was as far as they had ever gotten, but each time it was harder for them to stop.

They stared at each other and she touched the buttons of his shirt, hesitating and then she unfastened the top five, and ran her fingertips along the lapels and the bare skin as it was revealed. He gasped as he felt the soft touch of her fingers on his skin. He brushed his own fingertips against her midriff and up to the undersides of her breasts. She gasped and moaned, starring in shock at the feel of his hot hands on her skin. They felt callused and a little rough, and she shook with pleasure before she grabbed his hands through her shirt.

"Time," she called as she stilled his hands, and she stood up, tucking her shirt back into her skirt. She reached up and felt her hair loose. She winced when she felt the tangle and she looked at Darien accusingly.

"What?" He said, standing up and refastening his shirt buttons. He ran his hands through his own hair. He grabbed the hairbrush he bought for them to keep at his apartment, and walked towards her. He quickly untangled her hair and brushed it, helping her redo the buns that was her signature hairstyle. His sapphire eyes sparkled as she turned to look at him, and he kissed her gently. They touched foreheads and he walked her back to the door. Their limited time had passed and Serena had to go help her friends at the arcade. The next time the two would meet would be in an argument. She looked at him wistfully, and smiled, "See you in a while, Shields."

_________________________________________________

At the arcade:

"So it's set? Serena and Darien will end up each other's Secret Santa?" Andrew asked.

"Yep," Rei brandished the sheet of paper she was about to cut up- it had Serena's name written in one inch intervals, and pointed to Lita's paper- it had Darien's name written a dozen times. They were going to put Serena's name in one bowl, and Darien's in another, and make sure that each one got the right bowl.

"We just got to make sure that Darien gets the bowl with Serena's name, and vice versa," Ami said, having come up with the plan, having seen the way the two had looked at each other when they thought no one was looking. She brandished her own sheet of paper. It had the rest of the guests' names written down, and a glass bowl sat next to her.

They had the Secret Santa lottery finished when Serena walked in the doors and on her heels were the plot's victims. The four gazed at each other in triumph while their intended victims bickered at the door. Andrew approached the two and ushered them both to the counter.

"C'mon it's time to pick Secret Santas," Andrew said, handed Darien the bowl with all the Serena slips in it. Darien rolled his eyes, but put his hand in the bowl, picking up one of the slips. "Hold on don't open it yet. Wait until Serena and the girls pick names," Andrew said, covertly switching the bowls. He waited while Serena picked a name, and then once more switched the bowls while they were distracted. He handed the last bowl around the girls and himself, and each picked names. There were only a few slips of papers left, for the other six guests that were invited for their Present Swap party that was on Friday.

"Okay remember the rules," Ami said, "No one is supposed to know who their Santa is, and no one should know who another person is being the Secret Santa for. The spending limit is ten to twenty dollars, and the gift must be purchased by Friday and gift wrapped. In addition, we must spend time with our Secret Santas at the party, after the swap." This was Ami's way of insuring the Darien and Serena spent some time together.

Andrew waved Chad, Greg, Ken, Mina, Asanuma and Rita over as they entered. He told them, "Pick a name, don't reveal it, and see ya at the party on Friday."

_________________________________________

Serena and Darien surreptitiously glanced at each other, then looked at their slips of paper while everyone else did.

_Darien_ the slip said when Serena unfolded the small piece of paper. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp, which alerted the others. When they glanced her way, she scowled, and crumpled the piece of paper up, shoving it into her pocket.

_Serena_ the slip said as Darien unfolded the slip of paper. His eyes widened and he glanced at Serena. When their eyes met, they glanced away and blushed. He refolded the paper and carefully put it in his pocket.

They didn't notice the others grinning gleefully at each other and soon Serena walked out the door, Mina and Ami following behind, as well as Rei and Lita. Serena walked home, with her pigtails drooping behind. She sighed. _Darien_. She had to be Secret Santa for her secret lover. It was unbelievable-like Karma was biting her in the butt or something.

She walked into her house- a white two story with a red roof and shouted, "I'm home!" Sammy responded from upstairs, "Set the table!"

_______________________

Later that night, Serena sat in her room holding the slip of paper in one hand while the other made a list of potential presents. She wrote down 'coffee'; then crossed it off. _Too impersonal,_ she mentally groaned. 'Cufflinks' were soon written and crossed off. _Expensive. _So far she only had one good option- a book- the medical textbook that he had mentioned to her that he wanted. It was within budget, and it was impersonal, but also somewhat personal, because it showed that she had been paying attention to him. She sighed, frustrated. She wanted to get him something more, but she had already spent some of her allowance buying gifts for her family- including a cousin that lived overseas. She blinked sleepily, and laid her head down for a moment. Just a moment, but that moment allowed her brain to relax and she was soon snoring.

_________________________________

Darien, too, had made a list, but had crossed nothing off. On it he wrote, 'bunny slippers, hair ties, manga, jewelry and stuffed animals.' He frowned. They were all good gifts for his Serena, but he wanted something that was a perfect gift. He didn't care about the budget- he could spend as much as he wanted without anyone finding out the actual price. He wrote a few more items down, and then crumpled up the paper, throwing it in the wastebasket. He went to his bedroom and laid across the bed, falling asleep.

__________________________

Monday morning was a typical morning for Serena. She woke up late, and had to rush to school. She reached the classroom and skidded in, and sat down noisily, disrupting the roll call.

"Serena!" Ms. Haruna called.

"Here," She called out breathlessly.

"Detention!" Ms. Haruna said, marking Serena tardy.

_Perfect._ Serena thought wincing as she pulled out her homework. The rest of the day went by quickly, and Serena served her detention alone, with Ms. Haruna letting her go early. She rolled her eyes and ran out the school grounds, towards the shopping district. The bookstore was her destination, and she entered the building quickly, walking into the medical books. She saw the book, two shelves above her head and tried reaching for it. She strained and then sighed in frustration when her fingers brushed the spine.

"Need help?" a husky voice asked near her ear, and she gasped in shock, whirling around to face the man that was both her lover and her nemesis.

"Yes," she responded, "I need that book right there," she said pointing, and then as he reached over head, wrapped her arms around him in a light hug, letting go quickly. He flashed a brilliant smile down at her, and handed the book to her. She looked at the cover, and said, "Never mind, wrong book," and set the book on the shelf behind her.

He bent his head down and kissed her gently and then walked away. She sighed and then followed him to the register, empty-handed. The perfect gift she was going to get him was already in his hand, and when she saw that he had it she was somewhat frustrated, but willing to rethink the gift idea. She walked out the door and went home, slamming the front door, and walked upstairs to her room.

_________________________________________________________________

Friday:

Serena bounced into the arcade, with a clumsily wrapped box, and set it under the tree she and the other girls had decorated the day before. Andrew brought out candy canes and vanilla shakes, handing one of each to Serena, pointing her towards a booth where her friends sat.

Darien sat on a stool at the counter adding a bow to the gift bag in front of him, and then slid off the stool and walked to the tree, carefully setting the bag under the tree. He drank the rest of his coffee, and even sipped at the shake while waiting for the Swap to happen.

Finally Andrew rang a little triangle for silence and the guests quieted down. He and his younger sister Lizzie picked up gifts, and carried them to each guest. Lizzie disappeared to the back room, while each person opened the gifts.

Darien ripped opened the box and discovered a small painting by Lonnie Lanai- well Peggy Jones. It was on Serena and him- one of the paintings they had sat for- that was how they discovered they were attracted to each other. He smiled, delighted that Serena had chosen something that was apart of their memories.

Serena opened the gift bag and drew out a flat jewelry box. She opened the box and gasped, seeing a blooming red rose pendent on a silver chain. She took it out and put it on, showing her friends, and they smiled in glee. She grabbed at the envelope that was in the bottom of the bag, and pulled out the slip of paper. On it was a smiling face and Darien's signature. She smiled in pleasure, stood and walked to Darien. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply as people gaped in shock.

_________________________________

Okay. Gotta admit this took a little longer than two hours to finish- I kept getting interrupted by family members who wanted my help with chores. So if I added it up…. This probably took three and a half to four hours to type. I enjoyed writing this story.


	3. Fun in the Lake

Title: Fun in the Lake

Author:Amydali86

Email: in profile

URL: amybrobst dot livejournal dot com

Rating: NC-17+

Summary: Darien takes Serena for a romantic wine picnic- what happens when they both have a little too much to drink?

Couple: Serena and Darien

Chapters: 1/1

Series: Nope

Multi Part: nope

Completed: Yes

Year Completed: 2008

One Hour Challenge's **13** **Sentence: "Skinny dipping is fun! Get those clothes off!"**

________________________________________

Author's Note: This is after Darien and Serena finally get together, and before Rini comes into the picture.

_____________________________________

"Come on, Darien!" Serena called racing him to the boat that was waiting for them at the dock. She reached the boat first and carefully got in, settling in just as Darien arrived, and he untied the ropes holding them to the dock, and got in as well.

He planned to row them around to the other side of the lake, where he had arranged a picnic to be waiting for them. Soon, they were at the planned spot, and Serena smiled in joy when she say the red and white checked table cloth spread out on the grass, and a wicker basket opened, a bottle of inexpensive wine sticking out.

They settled onto the blanket and Darien poured them each a small glass of wine, and brought out the food. There were cold chicken pieces with a spicy plum sauce poured on top, as well as a container of a fruit salad. Lita had baked Serena's favorite cake for them and provided them with a second bottle of wine.

Darien and Serena ate both the chicken and the fruit salad, and Serena had finished two glasses of wine before Darien served up the little cake. Serena smiled in contentment and Darien poured her another glass of wine. Darien gazed at her, taking note of the mini-skirt and tank top and the over shirt she wore.

Serena gulped down the wine when she saw the look in Darien's eyes, and fanned herself, suddenly hot.

He smiled, and poured her another glass, and drank the rest of his own wine, pouring himself some more. She got up and took off the over shirt, feeling overly warm. She drank some more wine. Slurring her words she said, "Is it just me? Or is it really hot all of a sudden?"

"I'm feeling cool," Darien replied, shrugging his shoulders. He watched as she paced, feeling agitated. He smiled. The hot gazes he was leveling on her was getting to her.

I'm going skinny dipping!" she announced, and unfastened her skirt.

Caught by surprise, all Darien could do was gape, stutter, and finally gasp out, "What?!"

He watched as she shimmied her hips, making the skirt fall, and revealing bright pink underpants. They were boy-style and looked sexy with Serena's long legs, and pale skin. His eyes followed her hands, which started to pull up the tank top.

"Serena?" Darien asked, having expected her to ask to go back to his place.

"Come on. Skinny dipping is fun! Get those clothes off!" She demanded, throwing him her top, revealing a bra by Victoria Secret. It was white lace, revealing bare skin through the holes of the lace.

The saliva in Darien's mouth dried up and for a moment it felt like Darien had a fist plowed into is stomach. He watched at Serena unfastened her bra, and shucked her underpants, throwing both onto the tablecloth, then running to the edge of the lake, cannonball in. The flash of flesh Darien had seen had him up and stripped in less than five minutes, and he jumped in the lake behind her, going under and attacking her from behind.

She squealed when she felt his hands cup her hips, and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"This is a really bad idea," Darien said, "Anyone can see us."

"So lets go under," and she whirled around, wrapped her arms and legs around him, and kissed him, locking their lips together and making them go under as they kissed. Their bare skin rubbed deliciously together and Darien's hands wandered down in between Serena's thighs, stroking gently before grabbing the feminine hands that had wandered down to his lower stomach.

He forced them back up, and said, "This is not what I had in mind. Let's go back to the picnic." He held onto both of her hands, towing her back to shore, and pulled on his clothes, tossing her clothes to her, supremely uncomfortable in the dampening slacks and button down shirt. He packed up the remains of the food and shook off the tablecloth, placing it and the wicker basket into their boat.

Serena pouted, getting into the boat and crossed her arms over the wet spots on her chest. He shoved the boat into the water, carefully hopping in and paddling them back to the main docks. He stepped up onto the dock and tying the boat back to the dock, then leaned down and pulled her out of the boat and into his arms.

"Let's go to my apartment and finish this he whispered," tilting her face to his and kissing her softly, taking little sips and nips of her lips. She sighed in pleasure and nodded in agreement. He took her hand in his slightly larger one and led her to his red Ferrari, helping her in, and setting their picket stuff into the trunk.

______________________________________

At his apartment, he led her to his room and helped her remove her clothes, then his, then pulled her into the bathroom with the giant sunken tub. He turned on the taps, and filled up the tub. He sat on the edge and slid in, saying, "You're right, skinny dipping is fun. Now come in here."

_____________________________

Whew! That is what I call fast typing. Still didn't finish this in an hour though- maybe an hour and a half. Let me know your thoughts.


	4. Arrested SER DAR

Title: An Arrested Expression

Author: Amydali86

Email: in profile

URL: amybrobst dot livejournal dot com

Rating: NC-17+

Summary: Serena makes a phone call to Rei begging her for help, but when Rei finds out why, she leaves her in the slammer with Darien

Couple: Serena and Darien

Chapters: 1/1

Series: Nope

Multi Part: Nope

Completed: Yes

Year Completed: 2008

One Hour Challenge's 18 Scene: Your 'Couple' has been arrested for indecent exposure!

________________________

Author's Note; So many ways to put this story and so little time. Gonna try for just an hour.

________________________________________

_Ring Rinig RINNNG!_ Rei woke up startled, and scowled at the phone as she reached for it. She practically yelled, "WHAT?!" to the other person. At first there was silence on the other end, and then Rei heard a familiar whimper. "Serena? Is that you?" Another whimper and then a heaving sob broken up by words, one of them sounding like arrested, indecent, help, and please.

"Serena, calm down. Take a deep breath and repeat," Rei trying to sound soothing, but coming off as slightly frustrated.

A couple of heaving breathes came through the line, then "I said, DarienandIhavebeenarrestedforindecentexposure!" The words came out in a rush, then she slowed, "I just need your help. It doesn't really matter why, but Darien and I got arrested, and we need you to come down here and bail us out."

"Arrested?!" Rei shouted, then in a normal tone, "Were you about to kill each other?"

"No," Serena muttered, "just the opposite."

"What?!" Rei shrieked- jealous even though she knew that Darien only thought of her as a sweet little sister.

There was silence on the other end as Serena breathed and tried to come up with something, "Please Rei, help! I can't even stand to be around the guy, and now that I've kissed him, he's irresistible," Serena heard Rei start to laugh. "It's not funny, Rei! Darien drives me nuts!"

"I'm sorry. This is just too ridiculous. I have to laugh, because the irony just kills me!" Rei exclaimed.

"Rei, will you just come bail me out? If you need money, I have a stash in my room. I give you permission to get it."

"Relax," Rei sighed. She hated the thought that popped into her head, but then she said, "I'll call in the favors my father holds over the mayor."

"Rei," Serena sighed, knowing what this would cost Rei in her pride. Senator Hino's only contact with his daughter was the occasional admonishing phone call, and dinner meeting where his goons would kidnap her and take her to whatever prestigious hotel would allow a press conference with the Senator playing the loving father. "Rei," Serena said again, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

There was a questioning silence on the other end, and Serena continued, "Just get the money stashed in my room. Under the bed, there is a box with a key, and that key is for a book hidden among my manga. Take all the money in there." _There goes the three hundred dollars I have managed to stash away. _Serena thought. "Then come to the Police Department." She hung up, and allowed the next person have the phone.

The female police officer that had performed the humiliating strip search on her led her to the only empty holding cell in the building. She stepped in and discovered that it wasn't as empty as she thought. She groaned when she saw who her fellow prisoner was. **Darien**

She scowled at him and retreated to the far corner.

"So did you call Rei?" he asked. Silence reigned for her corner of the cell. "I called Andrew," he stated. More silence. "I told him what happened. He was shocked." The Silent Treatment continued. "I told him that we were caught making out in the alley with our clothes almost all off."

"What?!" she shrieked, and stood up, marching across the short distance until there were only a half of foot of space between them. He pulled her in to his arms, and kissed her hard. She closed her eyes and remembered the reason they were in the cell.

FLASHBACK:

_Serena walked home taking the alley that was her usual shortcut. It was darker than usual- the weatherman had predicted a huge storm- and the gathered clouds made the atmosphere gloomy. A noise from the trashcans lining the walls made Serena jump in fright, and Serena, who absolutely hated storms, sped up. She had almost reached the end of the alley when two thugs- probably men from the Yakuza- appeared in front of the alleyway entrance. _

_She scowled, trying to cover that she was scared, and walked backward, creating a little space. However, a third guy have followed her into the alley and blocked her backwards exit. She gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her mouth, and then she let out a howl that rivaled an angry cat's. _

_One of the thug's hands clapped over her open mouth and she tasted stale wine, cigarettes, and smelled worse. She gagged, but tried to bite him, and she got squeezed hard for her troubles. She tried to pull away, but one of the men had grabbed her shirt and it tore, revealing her bra as the bodice ripped away from her shoulders. _

_She whimpered in fear, and winced in pain as one of the men grabbed at her breasts. __**oh god** __she thought __**I need to get out of here**__. She prayed for strength and tried to kick out, but missed and almost fell. The only reason she was still standing was because of the three thugs. _

_Suddenly, a guy jumped down from the roof of one of the buildings, almost landing on the guy holding her from the back. The man- a blurred shadow- kicked one of the men holding her in the front, and he tripped the third. All three thugs lay on the ground groaning in pain, while Serena's savior let her to the mouth of the alley. _

_She chanced a look up, and saw Darien's face encased in shadow. She whispered, "Oh Thank God!" and leaned heavily against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and gently kissed her cheek. She turned her head and they locked lips, kissing, until a police office tapped them on the shoulders. When they broke apart, Serena remembered her torn blouse, and tried to hold the pieces together while blushing. She looked down and saw that Darien just had his boxers on and her eyes widened in shock as she blushed even more._

_It was obvious what the police man thought and Darien and Serena soon found themselves arrested and no matter what they said or tried to explain- that three thugs had attacked Serena and that Darien had heard her scream from his nearby apartment building and rushed out in his pajama boxers and tank top- the police would not listen. _

END FLASHBACK

So that is how they found themselves wrapped in one another's arms in six by six jail cell that was surrounded by three walls of brick and one of solid stainless steel bars. And that is how Rei found them three hours later, having gotten the money from Serena's book safe- the three hundred that Serena had secretly stashed away- half of her allowance for weeks on end. That and Rei Hino's politically tied father had freed both Serena and Darien on the night that they were arrested, but not charged for, indecent exposure.

________________________________

Whew! That was complicated story - sort of- one that took an hour and a half.- because it took an hour to hand write- thinking along the way, and half an hour to type it up properly.


	5. Kisses for a Dollar SER DAR

Title: Kisses for a Dollar

Author: Amydali86

Email: :in profile

URL: amybrobst dot livejournal dot com

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Lita talks Serena into helping out at the Kissing Booth. what happens when Darien finds out?

Couple: Serena and Darien

Chapters: 1/1

Series: No

Multi Part: no

Completed: Yes

Year Completed: 2008

One Hour Challenge: 79 Scene: To raise money for the local Orphanage, one of your 'Couple' is asked to sit in a Kissing Booth at the Christmas Festival.

__________________________________

"Please, Serena!" Lita begged, for what must be the hundredth time, "You don't have to actually have kiss anyone. You can take the money."

"Fine!" Serena said, unable to stand the begging and besides, it was to raise money for the local orphanage where Lita had recently started volunteering.

"Thanks!" Lita said, and hugged her, then ran out of the arcade.

________________________________________________

Serena stood in front of the booth, where the sign said, KISSES FOR A DOLLAR…

KISS A GIRL AND SAVE AN ORPHAN. She rolled her eyes over the sign, but took a dollar from one of her male classmates. The girl who was doing the actual kissing, finished a kiss, and said, "Serena, when is my relief coming? My lips are getting chapped!"

"Too bad, Lilly" Serena muttered, then turned her head, saying, "She'll be here in an hour." Just then Lita ran up, and whispered to her. Serena glared, but handed the money bag to her, and stalked off.

"Where's she going?" Lilly asked.

"The volunteer head wanted to talk to her," Lita replied, and took the next dollar.

"Oh," Lilly kissed the young man in front of her, and shoved him back when he tried to French her, "EEUW!" Lita rolled her eyes, taking the next dollar.

___________________________________________

"What!?" Serena shouted. She slapped a hand over her mouth, and scowled at the volunteer coordinator.

"I said, 'Molly,- the girl replacing Lilly, has called to say that there was a family emergency, and I would like you to take her place,'" was the reply, and the woman handed Serena a small tube. When Serena glanced at it she saw that the tube was lip balm.

Serena saw no way out so she nodded, and applied a layer of the cherry flavored lip balm. She smacked her lips and headed out of the room she and the coordinator had been talking in.

She checked her watch. Half an hour to check things out at the carnival. She saw the usual- basketball- where the hoops were set at a nearly impossible height, a balloon dart game, a cake walk, a face painting station- ooh she'd like to have something drawn on her face later, a floating duck game, and a bowling game. There was a bounce house and small carousal with beautiful painted horses, and crafts' bazaar- including quilts, dream catchers, doilies, and dolls- Sammy's little friend's doll was on auction- she'd have to talk a look later. She glanced at her watched and moaned. It was time.

________________________________

Darien saw her meatballs in front of him, and intent on teasing her for a moment, he followed her. His eyes widened when he saw her go into the Orphanage's Kissing Booth. His eyes followed her as she tapped the girl already seated in the chair, and slid in when it was vacated. Lita took a stack of bills, and Darien unconsciously flexed his hands into fists. He growled and a little boy and his mother heard, and they shot him frightened looks.

He walked over to the line at the kissing booth and he tried to count how many were ahead of him. He glowered when he realized it was more than thirty. The guy ahead of him- a short guy with big round glasses- was muttering about the incomparable virtues of the lovely Serena and he glowered even more.

The line moved slowly, as guy after guy kissed his Meatball Head. His scowl deepened and he puffed out a harsh hostile sound that the nerd ahead of him heard and he chanced a look at the man standing behind him. He quivered under the taller man's gaze and left the line, scared out of his wits.

Soon he was ahead of the line, having gotten rid of several of the people ahead of him just by glowering at them. He asked Lita, "How much more time does Serena have?"

"Twenty minutes," Lita replied, her hand out for the money. He handed her a fifty.

"I get the last twenty minutes," he stated when she tried to hand him forty-nine dollars in change, "Just let me know when her replacement comes." Lita grinned and nodded.

As soon as the customer ahead of him finished kissing Serena, Darien slid into the chair in front of her and leaned forward, and claimed her lips. He kissed her like there was tomorrow. Heck! He kissed her like there was today, yesterday or even this second.

It seemed hours when Serena finally managed to break her lips away from his and met his gaze. His eyes glittered as they looked into hers and she tried to pull away.

His hand cupped her head, and pulled her forward and he claimed her lips again, gently nibbling. It felt like the blood was pounding in her head and she gasped as the heat of his lips left hers and came back again. When they left hers again, she tried to follow him.

A voice finally penetrated her mind as Darien and Serena kissed a few more times. She pulled away and looked at Lita who was saying that her replacement was there.

She looked at a girl just a little older than herself and vaguely waved hello, and then stood up. She looked at Darien who was looking a little shocked. She gave a small cry, and then ran away. Darien ran after her, calling, "Serena! Serena wait!"

At last he caught up to her at the carnival exit. "Serena. I need to talk to you."

"I don't think-"

"I love you."

"-That's a good idea. What did you say?"

"I'm in love with you," He said as clear as he could, and then he pulled her close, hugging her, and then he kissed her, deeply, honestly and lovingly.

_______________________

Ooh, what do you all think?


	6. The Shrink Ser DAR

Title: The Shrink

Author: Amydali86

Email: : in profile

URL: amybrobst dot livejournal dot com

Rating: PG

Summary: Serena talks to her shrink about Darien\

Couple: Serena and Darien

Chapters: 1/1

Series: Nope

Multi Part: Nope

Completed: Yes

Year Completed: 2008

One Hour Challenge: 70 Sentence "If you really hate him, then why can't you stop talking about him constantly? It seems to me that you're in love"

_______________________________________________________

"I honestly dislike Darien," Serena leaned back sipping the hot tea Dr. Sawyer served.

She scowled, and sipped some more, telling the doctor how about Darien teased her everyday- from her grades, to her hairstyle, even about the boys she tried to date.

"Excuse me. Boys that you try to date?' The shrink questioned, writing in her notebook.

"Like Seiya. Yesterday, Seiya and I walked into the arcade where my friend- who has become like an older brother- Andrew works. We sat down in front of the Sailor V game. And guess who comes over to bug me? Darien of course!" Serena said before the shrink could say anything.

"How did that make you feel? Top five words please."

"Annoyed, irritated, comfortable, pissed off, and tingling."

"Well, let's start with the obvious: annoyed?"

"Annoyed. As in infuriated, aggravated, and riled. Ticked off, irritated, and cheesed off.

Upset, displeased, and -"

"I get it," The shrink said, pleased at the emotions pouring out of her patient, "How about comfortable?"

"Comfortable. Like Darien's the only guy who can bug me at the same time as making me feel comfortable at the same time. He pisses me off, but makes be feel like I am wearing a warm cozy sweater," Serena smiled softly.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like I said. Tingling. Alive. Darien starts to argue with me and I feel alive," Serena said, then snap out of a daze, suddenly aware of what she said.

"Serena," Dr. Sawyer, unsure of what to say. Then she said, "Oh our time has out."

"Thank you, Dr. Sawyer, I'll see you next week."

When Serena reached the door, the doctor said, "If you really hate him, then why can't you stop talking about him constantly? It seems to me that you're in love."

Serena gaped in shock, then ran out of the office.

__________________________________

Serena stared at her wedding picture. She had sent flowers to her shrink the day of the wedding. Dr. Sawyer had been right when she said that Serena was in love all those years ago.

Darien wrapped his arms around her from behind and studied the wedding picture in his wife's hand, and smiled into her hair.

____________________________

So many ways to write this one.


	7. The Closet SER DAR

Title: The Closet

Author: Amydali86

Email: in profile

URL: in profile

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Serena and Darien are with their friends and they decide to play hide and seek. What happens when Darien and Serena end up in the same hiding spot?

Couple: Serena and Darien

Chapters: 1/1

Series: No

Multi Part: No

Completed: Yes

Year Completed: 2008

One Hour Challenge: **59Scene: Your 'Couple' are playing 'hide and seek' with a large group of people in a huge house and end up hiding in the same place.**

________________________________________________

They were on the large estate of a friend of Andrew's girlfriend Rita. The friend had a job emergency but bid them to stay until she came back. So Andrew proposed, "This house is bound to have a more than a few hiding places. Let's play hide and seek. The main rule is that the hiders have to stay inside the house. The seeker has to count to sixty."

Always up for a game, Lita and Mina both shouted YES!

"I'll be it," Ami and Rei volunteered, in unison.

"You're both it, but you also both have to hide, from each other," Andrew said, throwing in another rule, "in fact I'll be it as well."

"Okay." Rei and Andrew left the room, counting silently, and Ami shut her eyes, as the others followed. Serena and Darien went upstairs, while Lita and Mina went through different rooms on the first floor- Mina went left, while Lita went right.

Serena reached the last door on the right, and opened it, and found that it was a bedroom. She entered it right away, shutting the door, and checked the bed. It was one of those types of beds with no underneath, so she stood up and wandered to the door on the left. It was small closet- with shelves. No room to stand.

The last door was a huge closet and her eyes widened when she saw a ladder to a upper shelf. Perfect she thought. She climbed the ladder and prepared to hide carefully behind the boxes of shoes. Behind her the door opened and she glanced down, fully expecting the person to be Ami or Rei. It was Darien also known as the JERK.

"Go away Darien. THIS is my hiding spot," Serena said, scowling down at the lanky dark haired young man below her.

He grinned up at her, and said, "There's plenty of room. You hide up there and I'll hide behind the coats."

"Fine!" Serena said, surprising Darien and herself, by not arguing further. Darien carefully arranged the coats to hide his feet, and Serena slipped carefully behind the shoe boxes, trying not to move the boxes too much. She tried to get comfortable, and then she said, "I need a pillow."

"Here," he climbed up the ladder a little, and passed her a coat folded down, "Don't fall asleep."

"I won't! I just need something to lean against. This shelf isn't exactly cushioned, ya know." Serena said, she tucked the coat under her arms and laid across the floor. Darien stepped back down and he once more carefully hid among the coats. They heard the bedroom door open and footsteps approached. They both fell completely silent, barely even breathing.

The door opened and Serena saw her blue haired friend peeking into the closet. Ami stepped in, thinking that someone was hiding behind something. She heard someone at the closet door, and gasped when it swung open, with Rei shouting, "I found you! That means you're out." She saw Ami and grinned, "Come on, smart girl. Since I found you and Andrew first, that means only I can continue."

"Okay," Ami shrugged, and walked back into the bedroom. They left the closet door open, and Ami said, "I already checked this room over, and all the rooms on the left. I was working my way back down the right."

________________________________

"Jeez, how completely moronic can your friends both be?" Darien stated as he pushed the coats out of his face and stepped into the open space of the closet.

"They aren't morons," Serena defended her friends, trying to be careful as she slid her body to the later. She took a misstep and fell, but Darien caught her.

"Then why did they miss us?" Darien said looking down into her face and blinking in shock. It was odd, but all of a sudden he felt as if he knew her from a previous life, "The ladder is over there, but they both ignore it. My shoes are visible but they ignore those too. What more do they need?"

"Obviously an eye check," Serena snapped, wiggling in his arms, "Put me down!"

He set her on her feet, and almost apologized until he saw the flush on her cheeks. Instead he said, "Gotta go to the bathroom?"

"No! I just can't stand being in your touch." She walked into the bedroom, and saw that the bedroom door was closed. She breath a sigh of relief. She had been afraid that their antics had alerted Rei to where they were. NO WAIT! she thought to herself, I WANT REI TO FIND ME!

"So. What now?" Darien posed the question, "Do we move to another spot, so they can find us?"

"No- wait yes." Serena moved to the door in preparation for them leaving the room, to find a new spot to hide in. Without Darien! She started to open the door, and saw Rei through the crack at the door two rooms down. She gently shut the door, and said in a low tone, "She's only a little bit down the hall. Let's wait."

He nodded and sat on the bed, motioning for her to sit beside him. She did so, quickly, yet shyly. She hadn't spent much time around boys- the combination of having a overprotective father, cat, and being a superhero herself did not actually give her much of a social life. Her father liked her to date guys like Melvin (BLECH!).

_______________________________________

Downstairs, Rei found Mina and Lita, and asked, "Where's Serena and Darien?"

"I saw them go upstairs." Lita said, smiling when Rei huffed a breath. She raced for the stairs, opening doors, right and left. She reached the last room on the right and she saw Serena and Darien in each other's arms on the bed, kissing, with Serena's top pushed up past her bra. She gasped in shock, surprising the couple on the bed. They separated in a rush, panting, Serena shoved her top down, and Darien pushed his hands through his hair, embarrassed to be caught like this. Out of control of his hormones.

"How did this happen?" Rei wanted to know.

_____________________________________

Flashback:

Serena laughed at a joke Darien told her, surprised to find him so witty. He watched her laugh and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

That sent her into gales of laughter and she fell back, clutching her stomach as she laughed harder. He leaned over her, and kissed the laughter gone, and soon it was out of control. She felt him push her top up and cup her bra covered breasts. She moaned as his hands cupped her hips closer to him, as he kissed her lips. He trailed his lips down her jaw and she cried out, enjoying the little electrical shocks where his lips landed. As his lips were reclaimed, they heard Rei gasp.

End Flashback

_______________________

"Not sure," Serena mumbled in response to Rei's question and ran out of the room, with Darien following behind.

"Serena, come on. Talk to me!" Darien caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs, and the others came out of the drawing room, curious at the commotion. Rei passed the couple by the stairs and stood by the others. They stared at her, with questions. Rei shrugged wanting to watch the show in front of them.

"You kissed me!"

"Yeah, and you kissed me back. I liked it," He said, then said, "Serena go out with me."

She laughed, semi-hysterically, and Darien stopped the laughter by claiming her lips.

_______________________________________

Whooo. Doesn't seem finished, I know, so we'll just call this the beginning of their relationship, and agree that Serena said yes to the date. Good Night everyone~


End file.
